Rubik
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: Dan sekarang rubik mengalihkan dunia mereka, termasuk Isogai. -oneshoot-


Hari ini adalah jadwal rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah.

Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, menuruni bukit menuju gedung utama sekolah. Bersama dengan rekan sesama pengurus kelasnya, Kataoka Megu, mereka akan menghadiri rapat OSIS untuk membahas program sekolah.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandang. Pasalnya ruangan ini belum ada penghuninya, kecuali tiga dari anggota virtuosos yang selalu _stay_ di tempat ini.

Ibarat tempat sakral, mereka bertiga adalah penjaganya.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Rubik © shichigatsudesu

Isogai Yuuma – Maehara Hiroto – Asano Gakushuu

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua terlambat!"

Hah? Terlambat dari mananya coba?

"Memang rapatnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kataoka pada Seo Tomoya.

"Rapatnya memang belum mulai, tapi seharusnya kalian datang lebih cepat. Jangan mentang-mentang kelas kalian jauh di gunung trus kalian bisa—"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh perwakilan kelas lain juga belum datang" potong Asano, mencoba meredakan emosi Seo yang tiba-tiba meledak.

Isogai dan Kataoka melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruangan OSIS lebih dalam lagi. Kemudian mereka memandangi tiga kuncen penjaga ruang OSIS sambil _sweatdrop_.

Pantas saja, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Isogai bertanya.

"Kami sedang bermain rubik, apa kau tidak lihat?" jawab Asano tanpa berpaling dari benda kubus itu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi—"

"Saat ini rubik tengah populer di kalangan anak kelas A, jadi kita coba memainkannya" kali ini Sakakibara Ren, sekretaris OSIS itu berbicara.

Benar saja. Biasanya mereka bertiga akan menyambut Isogai dan Kataoka di depan pintu, sehingga ketika mereka melangkah masuk, mereka bertiga bisa meledek sepuasnya tepat di telinga anak-anak kelas END itu.

Dan sekarang rubik mengalihkan dunia mereka.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" tiba-tiba Isogai bergumam. Sekilas Kataoka menoleh ke arah si _ikemen_. Manik madunya berkilau, menyiratkan ketertarikan di dalam irisnya.

"Mau coba?" tawar Asano.

Isogai mengangguk antusias. "AKU MAU!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, gara-gara itu dia mulai mengabaikanku?"

Kataoka menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Melihat itu, Maehara menghembuskan napas pelan, kecewa pada sahabatnya. Semudah itukah dunianya teralihkan? Lalu Maehara harus berbuat apa?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Maehara. "Kalau begini terus, aku bisa dilupakan"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membuat Isogai tertarik padamu" usul Okano.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Okano dan Kataoka melakukan pose yang sama : tangan kiri dilipat, tangan kanan memegang dagu, mata terpejam, kepala berpikir. Mereka melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, tetapi tak satu pun ide mereka hasilkan.

"Coba aku ubah penampilanku" Maehara memerintah diri sendiri. "Tapi apa yang harus aku ubah? Wajahku sudah tampan, rambutku sudah disisir rapi, bajuku bersih dan wangi, apalagi yang harus aku ubah?"

"MENJIJIKKAN!"

DAK!

Okano langsung menendang Maehara tepat di wajahnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak sengaja, tapi gadis surai hitam itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Okano!?" Maehara tdak terima. "Kau merusak wajahku!"

"Jangan sok narsis seperti itu. Menjijikkan!"

Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E memperhatikan kegaduhan yang dibuat Maehara dan Okano di depan kelas. Si surai hitam dan kecokelatan ribut besar, membuat semua pandangan kelas kancrit itu tertuju pada mereka.

Namun sayang, Isogai tetap fokus pada rubiknya. Maehara kecewa.

.

.

.

Berbagai cara dilakukan Maehara Hiroto agar Isogai Yuuma mengacuhkannya.

—Saat makan siang—

"Isogai, aku ambil satu telurmu, ya?"

Isogai belum sempat menjawab, tapi Maehara langsung menyambar telur gulung si _ikemen_ seenak jidat.

"Hei, itu punyaku!" Isogai tidak terima.

"Sudah kumakan"

Biasanya Isogai langsung mengomel, menjejalkan kalimat-kalimat nasihat yang sama sekali tak digubris si _cassanova_. Tapi kali ini ia hanya mengerucut sebal, kemudian kembali menatap kertas putih dengan gambar dan deretan huruf kapital sambil makan.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah"

Maehara penasaran apa isi dari kertas itu. Ia pun mencoba mengintip. Matanya jelalatan seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya, membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas itu.

Tak lama Maehara menghembuskan napas pelan.

Isogai Yuuma sedang menghafal rumus rubik.

Maehara kecewa.

—Pulang sekolah—

"Isogai, jangan bermain rubik sambil jalan" peringat Maehara.

"Memang kenapa? Aku masih bisa berjalan tanpa celaka" jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Maehara.

Tak lama Maehara mencengkeram lengan Isogai, kemudian menariknya kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan si _ikemen_ dan si _cassanova_.

Terkejut, Isogai menatap Maehara. "Maehara, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?"

"Kau hampir saja menabrak pohon"

Isogai kicep. Seketika ia merasa gugup sendiri karena malu.

"O-Oh, begitu" Ia tak tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan pada sahabatnya itu.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Begitu juga Isogai yang kembali memainkan rubiknya. Maehara mendelik sebal ke arahnya— bukan Isogai tapi rubiknya. Mengapa benda itu bisa mengalahkan pesonanya, sehingga Isogai selalu memainkannya tanpa kenal waktu, tempat dan keadaan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau membeli rubik?" tanya Maehara basa basi.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Aku hanya—"

BRUK!

Isogai tersandung sebuah batu di hadapannya. Maehara mendadak panik begitu melihat si _ikemen_ tersungkur ke tanah. Dengan segera ia membangunkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Isogai?"

Isogai menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor karena telah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Maehara"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain rubik sambil jalan"

"Ya, ya, maafkan a—" tiba-tiba Isogai teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Rubik!"

Isogai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak lama, ia menemukan benda kubus itu yang jatuh berceceran.

"Isogai, rubiknya—"

"TIDAAAKK!"

Isogai segera menghampiri rubik itu, memunguti beberapa _edge_ dengan berbagai warna yang tersebar di jalan setapak yang terhubung dengan jalan utama.

"Bagaimana ini?" rasanya Isogai ingin menangis.

Maehara segera memasang posisi jongkok, kemudian ikut memungut bagian-bagian rubik yang berpencar.

"Jangan panik. Pasti rubik ini bisa kita susun ulang" Maehara berusaha menenangkan Isogai. "Aku bantu"

Maehara dan Isogai bahu membahu menyusun ulang rubik yang hancur berantakan. Awalnya mereka menyusun warna hitam sebagai alas, kemudian memasang _edge_ warna merah-biru-jingga-hijau untuk sisi rubik, terakhir mereka menyusun warna kuning sebagai atap rubik. Selesai! Rubik kembali seperti semula.

Tetapi...

"Loh, kok longgar?" Isogai menatap _edge_ rubik warna merah-kuning yang terletak di tengah atas. Diambilah bagian tersebut, ternyata ada bagian yang lepas.

"Sepertinya ini yang membuat rubikmu longgar" ujar Maehara sambil menyentuh lubang pada _edge_ tersebut.

"Jadi, rubiknya tidak bisa digunakan dong?"

Maehara mengangguk ragu, takut-takut Isogai drop.

Benar saja.

"TIIIDDAAAAKKKK!" teriaknya. Maehara segera menekan bahu Isogai, berharap emosinya ikut tertekan. "Bagaimana ini? Ini rubik milik Asano. Kalau sampai aku mengembalikan rubik ini, Asano pasti akan berbuat macam-macam padaku"

 _Jadi itu punya Asano?_ Batin Maehara.

"Isogai, jangan teriak-teriak. Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Maehara, bagaimana ini— aahh, besok ada rapat OSIS, aku harus mengembalikan ini! Bagaimana ini?"

Maehara menyerah. Ia tak bisa menenangkan Isogai lebih dari ini. Kalau sudah panik, Isogai kalang kabut. Terkadang saking kesalnya, si surai kecokelatan ingin sekali memeluk pemuda berpucuk itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Isogai, kita beli rubik yang baru ya? Kalau kita kasih Asano yang baru, pasti dia tidak akan marah"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya uang" Isogai menunduk lemas. "Aku tidak tahu berapa harga rubik jadi aku takut uangku tidak cukup"

Maehara menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku yang beli"

"HAH?"

"Pakai uangku saja"

Isogai menganga. Ia berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa ucapan Maehara barusan benar, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menolongnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Maehara tersenyum simpul.

Melihat itu, Isogai membalas senyumannya. Pemuda berpucuk itu langsung meraih tengkuk leher Maehara. Ia memeluk si _cassanova_ sambil berusaha lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Terima kasih, Maehara. Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

Isogai dan Maehara pergi ke pusat kota untuk mengunjungi toko mainan. Setelah insiden rubik Asano yang dirusak Isogai, mereka segera mencari benda kubus yang baru untuk menggantikan rubik ketua OSIS itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah menemukannya.

"Ternyata rubik harganya lumayan juga ya?" ucap Isogai saat perjalanan menuju halte bis bersama Maehara.

"Ya. Apalagi tadi rubiknya ada banyak macamnya. Semakin aneh bentuknya, harganya semakin mahal"

Keduanya pun diam. Isogai dan Maehara hanya fokus pada jalan pulang, sambil menenteng kanton plastik berisi rubik _cube_ 3x3 baru untuk Asano. Dalam hati Isogai merasa ada yang mengganjal. Ia tidak enak pada Maehara yang rela mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti rubik Asano, padahal yang merusak dirinya bukan Maehara.

"Maehara"

Maehara menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Isogai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mendengarkan nasihatmu. Kalau aku menurut, pasti rubik Asano tidak rusak, dan kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uang demi aku"

Maehara tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, menepuk pelan kepala Isogai yang terdapat dua helai rambut yang mencuat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan" ucapnya, kemudian menatap jalan lurus yang menghubungkannya dengan halte. "Aku melakukan ini karena kau sahabatku, Isogai"

"Sahabat?"

"Ya" Maehara mengangguk. Si surai hitam pun tersenyum. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh cuek lagi seperti itu. Kalau kau hanya memperhatikan rubikmu, aku merasa sebal tahu!"

Isogai menatap Maehara di sampingnya seraya terkekeh dengan pengakuan si _cassanova_. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Dalam sekejap, wajah Maehara memerah. "Berisik!"

Isogai semakin terkekeh. "Bercanda"

Keduanya pun terdiam. Pandangan mereka kemudian beralih pada sang surya yang hendak menenggelamkan diri. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Dan itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi mereka berdua.

Isogai tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengabaikan Maehara lagi"

Terkejut, Maehara pun segera menoleh pada si _ikemen_.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku janji"

Maehara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia tak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk membalas kalimatnya.

Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai ke halte bis. Setelah bis berhenti disana, mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Isogai, mana rubikku?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Asano Gakushuu, setelah melihat Isogai dan Kataoka memasuki ruang OSIS.

Isogai mendekati ketua OSIS itu ragu-ragu. Ia pun mengeluarkan rubiknya, kemudian memberikan benda itu pada Asano.

"Terima kasih... telah memberiku pinjam" Isogai gugup, khawatir Asano marah karena rubiknya berbeda.

"Ya, syukurlah kau bisa menepati janji— hmm?"

Asano berhenti sejenak. Ketika si surai oranye memainkan rubik yang baru ia dapatkan dari Isogai, sekilas ingatan memasuki kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari rubiknya.

"Mengapa rubikku kelihatan berbeda?" Asano menatap Isogai tajam, membuat pucuk di kepala si _ikemen_ berdiri. "Setahuku tidak ada warna putih pada rubikku"

"Maafkan aku, Asano" Isogai membungkukkan badannya. "Rubik yang aku pinjam darimu rusak, ada salah satu bagian yang rusak sehingga tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Dan aku membeli rubik baru untuk mengganti rubikmu yang rusak"

"Oh begitu" Asano ber-oh-ria, tanpa melemparkan pandang sedikit pun pada Isogai.

Isogai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, namun ia belum berani beranjak dari hadapan ketua OSIS itu. Peluh pun menetes dari dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asano setelah menyadari kalau manik madu Isogai menatapnya. Kemudian iris violetnya memandangi rubik yang ia pegang. "Kau mau rubik ini?"

Isogai meneguk salivanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya dilema, antara ingin menerima tawarannya atau meolaknya tanpa sungkan. Karenanya, ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, sampai akhirnya putra tunggal kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka itu menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kalau kau ingin rubik ini... nih!" Asano melemparkan rubiknya pada Isogai. Refleks si surai hitam menangkapnya. "Kau bisa memilikinya"

Isogai membelalak tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya" kemudian tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda kubus yang ukurannya lebih besar dari rubik yang ia lempar. "—karena aku lebih suka menggunakan rubik yang ini"

Isogai mengerjap. Kataoka yang menyaksikan dialog mereka _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Sakakibara Ren dan Seo Tomoya yang sedari tadi fokus bermain rubik tiba-tiba heboh sendiri.

"Asano, kau sudah mulai memainkan rubik _cube_ 4x4!?" heboh Seo.

"Hei, bukankah itu sangat langka? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" kini giliran Ren yang jerit-jerit.

"Jangan panggil aku Asano kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"

 _Mulai deh sombongnya keluar._

"Hebat sekali, Asano! Kau bisa mempelajarinya selama satu hari hanya dengan bantuan video tutorial"

"Aku juga ingin memainkannya!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Selagi menunggu perwakilan kelas lain yang akan mengikuti rapat, Isogai dan Kataoka menyaksikan pertarungan tiga kuncen penjaga ruang OSIS yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah rubik. Tentu saja mereka gagal paham dengan perbuatan konyol mereka bertiga saat ini.

.

.

.

"Maehara! Maehara!"

Maehara menoleh ke arah Isogai yang baru tiba di kelas sambil mengacungkan sebuah rubik.

"Lihat ini!"

Maehara terkejut. "Loh, bukannya itu rubik yang kita beli waktu itu? Mengapa kau belum memberikannya pada Asano?"

"Asano memberikannya padaku dengan sukarela" jawabnya. "Dia tidak marah, karena dia sudah tidak memainkan rubik ini lagi"

Maehara tersenyum menatap Isogai. "Kalau begitu, syukurlah"

"Terima kasih, Maehara. Secara tidak langsung, kau telah membelikan aku rubik" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita main rubik!"

"HAH?" Maehara terkejut.

"Aku ingin mempercepat permainan rubikku" kemudian Isogai melangkahkan kaki menuju bangkunya.

Maehara menghembuskan napas pelan, kemudian mengacak pelan surai cokelatnya. Sepertinya Isogai akan mengabaikannya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Maehara kecewa.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Saya gak tau saya buat fic apaan, harap dimaklum karena saya buat ini untuk merayakan UTS yang bentar lagi mau selesai, besok hari terakhir UTS dengan mapel eksak yang menggiurkan(?) :""""((((

Ide dari fic ini sebenarnya diambil dari kejadian dimana teman sebangku saya main rubik punya orang trus rubiknya patah, akhirnya disuruh ganti. Saya jadi ikut ngerasa bersalah soalnya saya yang ngajakin dia ngadu rubik XD

Trus dulu waktu awal-awal bisa rubik saya mainin terus tuh rubik sampai gak merhatiin jalan akhirnya kepala nabrak jendela, memalukannn... dari situlah fic ini muncul(?).

Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Minat untuk me-review?


End file.
